youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
HolaSoyGerman.
Germán Alejandro Garmendia Aranis (Born on April 25, 1990) most known as HolaSoyGerman, ''' is a Chilean YouTube celebrity, comedian, entertainer, blogger and well-known Spanish YouTuber. On the channel, he uploads comedic videos about various life and fictional topics, occasionally talking about events that occurred in his own life. As of January 2018, he has the fourth most subscribed YouTube channel with over 33 million subscribers. On top of that, all of his videos on his main channel has a combined total of over 3 billion views. Claim To Fame German began his YouTube career in early September of 2011 after being encouraged by friends. He started to gain a following on the platform from standing and talking about everyday and unusual topics but in a fast-paced, quirky, and relatable manner along with doing comedy sketches to imitate what he was talking about which targeted mostly children to young adults as fans of him and his channel. German does these videos in his house, but he moves frequently meaning that every couple of videos, he is in a new location. A majority of Garmendia's fans are Spanish but there are many whom are of other nationalities as well due to many of his videos being subtitled in various languages, some of them already knowing the Spanish language, and some of them who doesn't even know the Spanish language but like his content and personality. By late 2012, his channel was already the most subscribed Spanish speaking channel and became the first to be in top ten most subscribed in early 2013. His subscriber growth skyrocketed in the same year as at that time he was gaining over a million subscribers a month on average, resulting in him gaining the third most amount of subscribers in 2013 behind '''YouTube Spotlight and current most subscribed YouTuber, PewDiePie. By the beginning of 2014, all the videos on the HolaSoyGerman channel had amassed one billion total views and over 14 million subscribers, making him have the fourth most subscribed channel behind Smosh, YouTube Spotlight, and PewDiePie although just a year and a half before then not even being in the top 100. However, the popularity of German caused conflict. In April of that year, Garmendia was scheduled to attend a fan greeting in Telmex Digital Village in Zócalo, Mexico City. However, the attendance for the occasion was overcrowded and many people in the crowd fainted due to heat exposure and had to be evacuated. Many disobeyed to leave because they wanted to see German, some moving past the barricades and moving to the tented area to see him and to get away from the hot weather. The occurrence caused many injuries, eventually a light element plunging and injuring ten more people. Security then aided the injured and dispersed the other people who attended the event. Although German didn't attend the gathering due to the incident, he expressed his condolences to the people affected afterward. Despite this, German's HolaSoyGerman channel finally surpassed YouTube Veterans, Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla's Smosh channel (who just less than a year prior was the most subscribed YouTube channel) to become the second most subscribed user-generated channel of all time on June 21, 2014 which it still is. In early July 2015, slightly over a year later, he surpassed YouTube Spotlight to have the second most subscribed channel on YouTube overall. Due to German's fast channel growth, he received MTV's "Icon of the year" award in August 2014 and won it again a year later. Although since January 22, 2018, the HolaSoyGerman channel has been the fourth most subscribed channel on YouTube, the channel currently gets over 150,000 subscribers a month despite him not uploading often, inconsistent compared to most content creators. However, German gets more than 30 million views monthly on the over 33 million subscribed channel, averaging around 24 million viewers per video he makes and uploads. Bots Controversy It has been stated multiple times by the English community and more so (primarily) in the Spanish community that German uses bots, making it the reason why he has many subscribers. One day, a YouTuber by the name of "LordDestroyer" noticed and screen captured a computer browser having a link to a bot website belonging to in one of his earliest videos titled "Internet Y Redes Sociales" (The Internet and Social Networks), at the timeframe 0:40. LordDestructor immediately created a video showing the evidence, and at this point, German who had only been on for only six months and already had over hundreds of thousands of fans, saw the hate comments on his videos, deleted his video where it showed the browser, and hid the statistics of every video from then on for a while. Unfortunately by then, many Spanish YouTubers were already making videos discussing the matter and saying that he was cheating and stealing's money plus the viewers' money as well. Shortly after, Garmendia made a video saying that he was just "trying" the website out to see if it really worked and that he didn't care about the people that hated him, stating that there was a community of Spanish people all around the world that were doing something truly amazing with his channel. Later, LordDestructor made a video explaining that German claimed and deleted his video about the bots to protect his reputation. He eventually left due to an overwhelmingly negative response from German's fans to him. List Of Subscriber Milestones HolaSoyGerman Hit 1 Million Subscribers On October 12, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 2 Million Subscribers On December 14, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 3 Million Subscribers On January 25, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 4 Million Subscribers On February 24, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 5 Million Subscribers On March 23, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 6 Million Subscribers On April 19, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 7 Million Subscribers On May 18, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 8 Million Subscribers On June 18, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 9 Million Subscribers On July 19, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 10 Million Subscribers On August 19, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 11 Million Subscribers On September 21, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 12 Million Subscribers On October 24, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 13 Million Subscribers On November 22, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 14 Million Subscribers On December 21, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 15 Million Subscribers On January 22, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 16 Million Subscribers On February 20, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 17 Million Subscribers On April 3, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 18 Million Subscribers On June 19, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 19 Million Subscribers On August 23, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 20 Million Subscribers On November 10, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 21 Million Subscribers On January 23, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 22 Million Subscribers On April 28, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 23 Million Subscribers On July 3, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 24 Million Subscribers On September 9, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 25 Million Subscribers On November 15, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 26 Million Subscribers On January 16, 2016. HolaSoyGerman Hit 27 Million Subscribers On March 31, 2016. HolaSoyGerman Hit 28 Million Subscribers On June 8, 2016. HolaSoyGerman Hit 29 Million Subscribers On August 23, 2016. HolaSoyGerman Hit 30 Million Subscribers On November 16, 2016. HolaSoyGerman Hit 31 Million Subscribers On February 14, 2017. HolaSoyGerman Hit 32 Million Subscribers On July 11, 2017. HolaSoyGerman Hit 33 Million Subscribers On January 9, 2018. Other Channels JuegaGerman In May 2013, Germán created another YouTube channel called JuegaGerman. He uploaded his first video on the channel on June 20, 2013 where he played Slender. Near the end of 2013, he began to upload more of his commentaries of popular games such as The Walking Dead, Slender, Happy Wheels, etc. He has been consistent on this channel ever since, even more so than his main channel, uploading gaming videos, collaborations with other YouTubers such as fellow popular Spanish content creators, Fernanfloo and elrubiusOMG, and even personal vlogs, more so than his other two channels, some similar to the videos he uploaded on both, nearly daily. These videos include much more editing, sometimes much less but also include much more watch time and organized playlists of all of the channel's videos than both of his other channels. The channel is the 16th most subscribed channel, peaking at that position five different times throughout 2017, and the 77th most viewed channel on YouTube with over 25 million subscribers and over 6 billion total video views. German's gaming channel has and currently gains subscribers and views faster than his main channel and has double more views than the HolaSoyGerman channel which used to be but is no longer in the top 100 most viewed channels, JuegaGerman being the only channel owned by Garmendia to be on the list currently. This channel is as well among one of the fastest growing channels as in terms of subscriber and view gain. HolaSoyGerman2 This initially was HolaSoyGerman's second channel where he on a random schedule posted bloopers and behind the scenes from his main channel videos as well as posting extra vlogs and comedy sketches which consisted of more personal and serious things about his life with less video editing and transitions than his main channel. There have been twelve videos uploaded on this channel, the first being uploaded on October 7, 2011, a week after its creation, and the last being uploaded on June 2, 2013, nearly three weeks before his current second and most active channel released its first video. This account has not had any activity since then and there is no explanation from German as to why. The channel has had over 3 million subscribers since January 9, 2018 and over 35 million total video views, his most viewed video on here being his second to last. Play Buttons *100 Thousand Subscriber Plaque **HolaSoyGerman: 2012 **HolaSoyGerman2: 2012 **JuegaGerman: 2013 *1 Million Subscriber Plaque ** HolaSoyGerman: 2012 ** HolaSoyGerman2: 2013 ** JuegaGerman: 2013 *10 Million Subscriber Plaque ** HolaSoyGerman: 2013 ** JuegaGerman: 2016 Trivia *German's YouTube partner is Machinima. **From February to December 2017, his main channel was the most subscribed channel with a YouTube partner. * He is the first person to have 2 channels with over 10 million subscribers. *He is also the first person to receive two Diamond Play Buttons due to both his main channel and his gaming channel exceeding ten million subscribers. *He is the first and only person to have two YouTube channels that has over 11-25 million subscribers. * German currently dates former MTV VJ Lenay Chantelle Olsen (formerly known as Lenay Dunn) who also has her own YouTube channel, Lele. ** Both German and Lele made their relationship official to their fans in a YouTube video uploaded on the JuegaGerman channel titled Mi Novia ''(Spanish for ''My Girlfriend). ** The couple moved to Los Angeles in July 2017. * German and Lele own two cats named Lucy and Copito, an unnamed ferret and formerly had a Chihuahua dog named Mimi. ** Unfortunately in a YouTube video uploaded on the JuegaGerman channel, German announced that Mimi got lost and asked his fans to help him to look for her under the hashtag #DondeEstaMimi (Where is Mimi). * He dubbed the character of Julian for the Latin American dub of Ice Age: Collision Course. *American Actor, Jack Black appeared in an HolaSoyGerman video in late 2015. *German, often along with his girlfriend Lele, has also collaborated with American YouTubers on multiple occasions, two examples being Bart Baker and Anthony Padilla. *In June 2017, German appeared in Anthony Padilla's first sketch since leaving the popular sketch comedy YouTube channel, Smosh. Due to this, the video received a lot of views and likes, but an overwhelming majority of the video's comments were about German's brief moments in the video for the first several hours of it's upload. The comments were in the Spanish language although Padilla's channel is English based. **He collaborated with Anthony on his personal channel in August 2017 and March 2018 as the only guest star, where the same thing happened where this time, most of the video's comments were in Spanish permanently. **He collaborated with Anthony on JuegaGerman in August 2017 and January 2018, with the latter collaboration featuring Shay Mitchell, as well. *German knows how to speak English moderately well. * German is the lead singer of his and his brother Diego's own fairly popular band, Ancud. **Diego and German lived separately during most of his childhood until reuniting in Los Vilos. *Germán also has his own successful book titled #ChupaElPerro (Spanish for Lick the Dog). *German has his own website. * He is one of the first Spanish speaking YouTubers to appear in the Fine Brothers Entertainment series, YouTubers React, along with CaELiKe and LuzuVlogs as well as the first to appear in YouTube Rewind. **He has appeared in every single YouTube Rewind since 2013. *HolaSoyGerman means "HiI'mGerman" in English. *JuegaGerman means "GamingGerman" in English. *The only video German uploaded on his main channel that was not a blog was the "ALS Ice Bucket Challenge". *In 2016, he became the first YouTuber to have of his/her 2 channels in the top ten most subscribed YouTubers since Shane Dawson in 2011. *German has over 61 million subscribers if adding all of his three channels, surpassing PewDiePie and his second channel, PewDie, in October 2017 as having the most combined amount of subscribers on YouTube with over 57 million subscribers. Before PewDiePie and PewDie was Smosh's series' of channels, who lost the title to PewDiePie and PewDie in 2015. *If adding up all of German's channels by views, it would be the 31st most viewed YouTube channel. *He has the most subscribed channel associated with sketch comedy on YouTube. *German is the most subscribed YouTuber to have his or her name in their channel username. *German is the second most subscribed YouTuber/has the second most subscribed user-generated YouTube channel behind PewDiePie. *He is the third most subscribed male on YouTube, behind PewDiePie and the Vevo account based upon Justin Bieber. *German's father died in a car accident on Christmas Eve when he was 3 years old. **Christmas Season for German is usually neutral. *German used to get bullied in school. *German is predicted to be worth over 2 - 7.5 million dollars. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Chilean YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views